The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of bishop's hat grown for use as an ornamental for container, rock garden, or as a groundcover for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Epimedium davidii×E. leptorrhizum and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘FIRE DRAGON’.
‘FIRE DRAGON’ is a plant hybrid that resulted from the deliberate cross-hybridization of Epimedium davidii (unpatented) and Epimedium leptorrhizum (unpatented). The seed parent is an individual Epimedium davidii and the pollen parent is an individual Epimedium leptorrhizum. The deliberate cross hybridization was conducted in 1992 by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, England.
The new Epimedium variety named ‘FIRE DRAGON’ is readily distinguishable from the seed parent and the pollen parent, by flower size and flower color. The inventor selected ‘FIRE DRAGON’ in 1992 based on the distinguishing characteristics of flower size and flower color. There are no close comparison plants known to the inventor.
‘FIRE DRAGON’ is semi-evergreen, characterized by clumping habit, yellow-green and grey-brown leaflets, with large red and yellow, spurred flowers that are held above the leaves. Two distinct layers of foliage are exhibited due to the difference in length between basal stems and the subsequently basally branching stems. Essentially herbaceous, ‘FIRE DRAGON’ will retain leaves when winter temperatures are above minus 10° Centigrade.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Epimedium cultivar ‘FIRE DRAGON’ was conducted in 1993 by the method of division. Division of ‘FIRE DRAGON’ was accomplished by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, England. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘FIRE DRAGON’ have been determined stable, fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations.